


Pillowtalk

by MCRdrugist



Series: Song Fics [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRdrugist/pseuds/MCRdrugist
Summary: Inspired by the song Pillowtalk by Zayn





	Pillowtalk

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Pillowtalk by Zayn

Rhett was getting restless, his body high strung and needing his best escape. He could tell it was time for him and Link to get away again. They went to their cabin every few months to get away from the life they were forced to live and to disappear into the life they wished they could live. Rhett couldn't focus at work anymore, his body was like a live wire. He was on edge and he could tell Link was suffering the same thing.

Rhett was so lost in thought he nearly collided with Link as he entered their office. Link looked up at him with dulled blue eyes that filled with desperation. Rhett nodded, touched his cheek tenderly, "Let's leave on Friday." His voice was rough with need. 

Link shuddered at the barely there caress and nodded frantically. "Can we please?!"

"I'll make the arrangements, pick you up at the usual time," Rhett hummed, already feeling himself relax at just the thought of getting away again.

_Climb on board_  
_We'll go slow and high tempo_  
_Light and dark_  
_Hold me hard and mellow_  
_I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_  
_Nobody but you, 'body but me_  
_'Body but us, bodies together_  
_I love to hold you close, tonight and always_  
_I love to wake up next to you_

Rhett barely had time to gaze blissfully up at the cabin and stretch his back from the long ride before Link was tugging his hand and leading him inside in a familiar race. They climbed the stairs rapidly, soon both were writhing against each other on the bed. Desperate kisses, hot and hard and full of promises lingered as clothes were stripped impatiently. When they were finally naked Rhett pulled Link in flush against his body and rolled until he was on his back and Link was perched in his lap. The movements were so familiar after all these years there was no need to talk. Just needy moans and more breathless kisses.

It didn't take Link long to get open and to start sinking down on Rhett's thick cock. He sat up so he could lower himself slowly, wincing slightly at the burning pain that was almost too much as he stretched open wide to take him in. Rhett moaned as he watched the pain slip away into pleasure on Link's face. Link set the pace, moving back and forth between slow and tender then hard and fast and back to slow and loving. As much as Link needed release he needed this moment to last as long as he could even more.

Their lips rarely strayed from the others as they moved in unison towards the crest of their impending orgasms. When the wave finally crested over them both, nearly in tandem, they screamed each other's names. Link went limp on top of Rhett and he stayed there until they had both come back down to Earth. He lifted off of Rhett, wincing as his cock slipped out of him leaving him empty and aching, and laid down next to Rhett.

Rhett folded Link into his side and held him tenderly as they drifted off to an easy sleep. 

_So we'll piss off the neighbors_  
_In the place that feels the tears_  
_The place to lose your fears_  
_Yeah, reckless behavior_  
_A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_  
_In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day_  
_Fucking in and fighting on_  
_It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

The first few days of their week long vacations were always a blissful escape. They spent the time making love inside and outside, anywhere they saw fit. They talked about nothing in particular, but always carefully avoided mentioning their respective families.

About halfway through the mood always shifted just slightly, but they could each feel it. Tension built until it exploded into a fight. This time it had been Rhett who'd muttered the unattainable wish as they had been eating lunch. _Wish we could always be together like this._

Link's jaw tightened and his back went stiff at the soft words. "Don't Rhett, please," he pleaded in a pained voice. "You know we can't!"

Rhett's sigh was heavy and he started picking at his food, no longer hungry. "I know, but I wish..."

"Stop it!" Link snapped, shoving away from the table and dropping his half empty plate into the sink. "We do this every fucking time and we know we can't have what we want! Life isn't a fairy tale all the time! Sometimes happy endings just don't happen!" His voice was raised as ache threatened to swallow him whole. He pressed his palms against the edge of the sink, trying to steady himself. "We choose to get married, to start families, we decided years ago that this would have to be enough! It's too late to change our minds now!"

"I know," Rhett mumbled again. He forced himself to stand and move over to Link. He tried to wrap his arms around Link's waist, but the younger man shoved him away and strode across the room and towards the stairs.

Rhett waited a beat before following him to the bedroom they shared. He was barely through the door before Link was yanking him towards the bed and they tumbled down. They fell into the familiar dance, anger and pain driving them harder then usual. When they were spent and cuddling in the afterglow, Rhett felt deliciously used and sore.

Link pressed his face into Rhett's neck and tears fell silently from his eyes. "I wish we could," he whispered into the silence before they both fell into a restless sleep.

_Pillow talk_  
_My enemy, my ally_  
_Prisoners_  
_Then we're free, it's a thin line_  
_I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_  
_Nobody but you, 'body but me_  
_'Body but us, bodies together_  
_I love to hold you close, tonight and always_  
_I love to wake up next to you_

Rhett brushed Link's hair out of his eyes gently as he watched the man sleep. His touch stirred Link and his bright blue eyes blinked open slowly. The smile he flashed Rhett when he saw him didn't quite reach his eyes. It was the day before they would leave and the heaviness of it had settled over both of them. Rhett smiled back and moved to cup his cheek. "We could run away together," he said softly, thumb sliding over Link's bottom lip.

"Yeah? Where would you take me?" Link asked, easily slipping into the familiar fantasy. 

"Paris," Rhett said, his smiling brightening a little. "We'd get a small apartment somewhere in the center of town. Spend our days exploring and our nights making love."

Link hummed in appreciation, "Sounds wonderful," he murmured. His eyes flicked between Rhett's and he reached out to touch his bare hip lightly. "I could get used to that kind of life real easy I think."

Rhett nodded, moved to kiss Link slowly before the reality of their lives crashed in on this dream. "I could get used to waking up next to you everyday for the rest of my life very easily," he whispered against Link's neck.

Link nodded, rolling so he was on his back and Rhett's entire body was pressing him into the mattress. "It would be heaven," he whispered as the tears spilled from his eyes silently.

Rhett kissed away his tears and they made love. Their pace was slow, both men searing every sensation to their memories so they had something to hold onto until they could get away again. They knew this would end, it always ended. They always went back to their wives and kids at the end of the week. They both knew their fantasies were just that, fantasies that would never be realized, because they had obligations.

A week of freedom every few months was all they could count on. They clung to the knowledge that they would get back here again before too long and these were the moments that kept them trudging on in their day to day life.

_So we'll piss off the neighbors_  
_In the place that feels the tears_  
_The place to lose your fears_  
_Yeah, reckless behavior_  
_A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_  
_In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day_  
_Fucking and fighting on_  
_It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

Rhett watched as Link disappeared into his house late the next night and fought back his tears. This was always the most painful part of their time together. Watching as Link turned his back on Rhett and returned to his family. Rhett's chest ached from the pain that constantly threatened to swallow him whole because of the stupid decisions the two men had made together all those years ago. He gave into the tears for a few minutes before pulling himself together and driving off towards his own home.

Link always stood in the foyer and waited until he heard Rhett drive off, crying silent tears of his own. If only they could turn back time and change their minds, make the right decision so they could have a happy life of waking up with each other every day. 

The minute Rhett's taillights were out of sight Link would wipe his face free of tears, gather his things, and head upstairs to the bedroom he shared with his wife. He always showered, scrubbing a little harder then usual as he tried to scrub the feeling of Rhett's hands off his skin. He could never fully get rid of the sensation so he eventually gave up and crawled into bed already anticipating their next trip.

_It's our paradise and it's our war zone_


End file.
